


Ninja Love (TMNT)

by CoolStar69



Series: Ninjas Live In The Sewers Weird [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: The Turtles are human in this.





	1. Donnie

**I had a hard to deciding on who to do first so I asked my friend that if they had to choose which turtle they had to date who would they pick and Donnie was the first choice.**

** Btw this is an AU so that means they are originally human in this the reason they are in the sewers is because they made it their base operation. **

** (I might write a real story of this later on my other account Idk) **

** I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely lemon that was brought to you by hentaifangirl69 sponsored by pervertedthoughts.org which was made possible by viewers like you. **

**___________**

I was bored out my mind with nothing to do since April was busy with Casey. Probably having him help with her next blog *better him than me* I swear that girl is a slave driver, but I guess it has its uses, I mean, if she wasn’t so obsessed with the perfect story for her blog, then we might not have met the boys. 

  
Speaking of the boys why don’t I just go visit them? I’m sure that one of them will be able to keep me busy especially Mikey, with a new-found distention in mind I jog off to where they live.

 

Going down into the sewers it took me a few minutes to get to their secret switch causing the hidden door to open. Now I know what you’re thinking what are four teenage boys and their adoptive Father doing in the sewers? Well it’s a long story so I will try to sum it up as best I can into a short story  Hamato Yoshi now known as Splinter was exiled from his clan years ago due to being framed by Oroku Saki. aka Shredder. he came all the way to the Big Apple (which to this day Ryuk is still looking for) in hopes of starting anew, unfortunately when Shredder gained control he and his men hunted Splinter down to try to kill him luckily Splinter was able to fight them off and escape and some time later he found the boys took them in and is now their father.  *pretend wipes sweat* Phew there now you know.

  
When I step foot in it was definitely too quiet, normally Mikey would be making way too much noise or I would at least be hearing Raph punching his punching bag.

  
But, nope nothing not a ***BOOM!***  that sounded like it came from Donnie’s room, worry rushed through as I quickly made my way to his room.

  
Swinging the door open I shouted with worry laced through my voice. “Donnie!” Chocolate brown eyes belonging to a now charcoal covered boy stared back at me before blinking. “____?”  He squinted for a better look before freaking out. “_____!” He quickly covered what ever it was that he had on the table before coolly leaning on a nearby counter and slipping off. “Whoa”

 

He fell on a pile of scrap he had lying around. “Are you okay?”

 

I walked over to him but, before I reached him he had already jumped up and quickly dusted himself off. “Huh? Uh yeah I’m fine ” He sheepishly smiled as he stood awkwardly. “So what brings you here?” 

  
I shrugged. “Boredom mostly that is until I heard a very loud boom sound” I looked toward the table to which I assumed was responsible for it. “So what’s the new gadget?” I jerked my head towards it while pointing my thumb in its direction.

 

“Just a new invention” He said proudly while puffing out his chest. 

 

My eyes lit up like a kid’s on christmas day. “Cool, may I see” I went towards it wanting to see his new invention.

 

“No!” He rushed in front of me with his arms stretched out in trying to block me. “It’s not finished yet” 

  
“Well obviously it’s not…” My eyes cut towards it. “I just really like seeing your inventions even in their early stages” I placed my hands behind my back.

 

“I know you do and I really wish you could see it but, it would ruin the surprise” He explained to which I nodded my head in understanding.

 

“I get that but, I have to be the first to see it other than you of course right?” He happily nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” I pumped my arm causing Donnie to chuckle. “Yes” 

 

Once my arm went back to my side it quickly shot back up as I snapped my fingers. “Oh right” I looked towards him as he raised a brow. “Where are the others?” It almost slipped my mind.

  
 “They uh are..out….Yup they are out” He tried not meeting my eyes.

 

“Yeah I can see that but, where exactly?” I crossed my arms.

 

“Getting pizza I think…. I wasn’t really paying attention”  He perked up a bit patting the covered project he was working on. “Too busy making this” 

 

“O-kay” Sounds believable enough so I won’t push for now.  “You should probably take a bath before they get back though” I smirked a bit. “They might think that you’re a monster” He had a confused look before looking at himself. “Really? I think that They’ve seen me like this enough to know it’s me” I giggled a bit at how clueless he could be.

 

“Okay so maybe they won’t but, I think you’ll look better if your hair wasn’t sticking up like Vageta” I pointed at his new prince of all Saiyan Hairstyle causing him to feel it out for himself. “Uh yeah I guess you’re the” I nodded.

 

“Usually am” I placed my finger below my bottom lip missing how his eyes followed and started before quickly looking away with a blush. “Though April tends to take the cake” 

 

“She is pretty smart but, I think that you’re just as smart” His face redden even more. “If not more so” 

 

I shook my head. “I’m more gaming and History smart than your’s and her techno stuff” Yes I classify gaming as being smart it takes a lot of strategy and wit to beat some of the games I’ve played. “Well anyway off to your bath” I started pushing him to the bathroom.

 

“My sides are hurting from fighting back the laughter” Once inside I quickly shut the door before making my merry little way over to the coach watching tv. After flipping 10 minutes worth of channels only to discover nothing worth watching I soon shut it off and took a nap. 

 

I don’t know how long I was out for but, I slowly started to feel myself awaking and when I fully came to I felt something a little wet and soft pressed against my lips.

 

My eyes snapped open to see Donnie with his shut and looking like he just came out of the shower, I don’t think he noticed that I was awake and I thought about pulling back but it felt so nice so I ended up kissing back which startled him.

 

Jumping back he tripped over the coffee table behind him and barely missed the tv, his towel slipped a bit showing more of his v line. “____?! You’re uh a-awake!” His face was red hot.

 

“It’s n-ot w-hat it looks like I swear” I got off from the coach and crouch down toward him. “Donnie it’s okay” He stopped sputtering excuses and looked towards me confused. “It..it is?”

 

“Well duh I did kiss back now didn’t I?” He looked off to the side like he was trying to recall it before his eyes brighten. “Yeah you did” He said excitedly.

 

“Does that-” He paused clearing his throat. “Does that mean you like me?” I nodded.

 

“Yes Donnie” I touched his face before tracing his lips. “I do” I then lean back in and kissed him.

 

Licking his lips for entrance which he granted, our tongues fought for a bit but, I was the winner exploring his mouth from top to bottom. Toying with his tongue, sucking, nibbling anything I felt like doing.

 

Gradually I would lower my hands as they roamed his body stopping at his nipples for a quick stop to teak them causing him to moan.

 

I then moved to where I was sitting on his lap grinding myself on him which loosed his towel making Donnie Jr completely visible.

 

He tried to cover it but, I quickly stop him. “Not uh-huh” I moved his hands to my breast showing him how to move them before moving mines to Jr giving it the attention it was craving.

  
My thumb grazed over the tip making him shiver, I couldn’t hold back the proud smirk on my face when I saw how much pleasure I was giving him made me want to do more. I toyed with it with my hands before placing my mouth on his penis licking it up and down.

 

“Ngh” His hands shot to my head pushing me down further, I made a bit of a gagging sound causing him to remove his hands and quickly apologizing. 

 

“It’s fine, you did nothing that hurt just startled me” 

 

“You sure?” I rubbed his penis some more.  “Ah~” Music to my ears.

  
   
“Now let’s get back to it” I replaced my mouth back and began bobbing my head.

 

I was surprised that I was doing pretty good at it when I originally thought that I was going to be a hot mess speaking of which something just shot itself in my mouth.

 

Pulling back I coughed a bit of it out. “Sorry I did try to warn you” He rubbed my back. “Are you okay”

 

“Peachy” I wiped the few bits around my mouth before looking down to see if he was still hard and like I was hoping he was. 

 

“Good Jr still wants more” He looked down. “It got hard again?” He said with surprise clear in his face.

 

As I lined myself up I quickly tossed my shirt and pressed my breast a little closer to him. “Would you?” I asked breaking his attention away from my boobs. “Huh? Uh sure” He grabbed one a bit nervously before licking around the nipple and biting very gently afraid of hurting me.

 

When I felt ready I slammed down first in hopes of it hurting less which it probably didn’t work I don't know.  “Ahhh~” Donnie looked in concern.

 

“Are you alright?.. this is your first?” I nodded before vocally replying. 

 

“Well duh who did you think claimed it?” It wasn’t meant to be answered but,he did probably not knowing that it was sarcastic.

 

“Raph if I’m being honest you two have hung out a lot and one time while everyone was out I returned hearing strange noises in his room from the two of you” I thought back to what he was talking about until it came to me. 

 

“Piff no, he and I were wrestling” He blushed. “Who..”

 

“How come you seem so knowledgeable about this ” I smiled as I said my answer.

 

“Hentai baby” I held up a v sign with my two fingers. 

 

Feeling the pain go away I figured now was perfect. “Now enough chit-chat” I started moving my hips up and down side to side like I’ve seen in hentai, I wasn’t too confident in myself but, every reaction his face gave and every jolt of pleasure I felt was telling me that I had to be doing something right.

 

“Move your hips” I ordered him.

  
“R-right”He nodded and did as commend. “Donnie~”

We both moaned feeling nothing but pleasure as we moved in sync, it didn’t take long before I felt myself cumming and as did Donnie a sec or two after me.

 

“That was good” I said panting while Donnie just nodded catching his breath. “Wanna take a quick nap?” I asked since my first one was interrupted.

 

“I think I could go for one” Donnie replied we both got up picking up our clothes(my clothes, his towel) and went straight for his room and the moment we hit that bed we were out like a light.

 

**~5 minutes later~**

I just got back to the lair feeling a bit disappointed that I couldn’t find anything that fit what I was looking for and as I returned I called out for Donnie but, no reply. hmm Donnie must be still working on his project.

 

I felt a bit curious about what exactly was it since he refused to tell us so I quietly opened his room door to peak inside and what I saw caused my eyes to widen. It was him and _____ both naked with the covers barely covering their nude bodies.

 

_____ was lying on top of him with a smile on her face while Donnie’s arm held her there securely. 

 

I quickly left and went for my room not sure how to feel about what I just saw.

  
**_________  
I hope that it was alright and that I did a pretty good job writing this. **


	2. Leo

**Here’s the next one yay.**   
** I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely lemon that was brought to you by hentaifangirl69 sponsored by pervertedthoughts.org which was made possible by viewers like you. **   
**_______**

It’s been three days since Donnie and I slept together and no neither of us told anyone or made it official. And wouldn’t you know it I’m back to being bored and just like before I can’t hang out with April because, she’s at her grandmother’s antique shop working and Donnie’s still working on whatever it is he’s building and doesn’t want any distractions or so Leo says when I called him. 

So here I am bored with nothing to do Raph out and he left his phone, Mikey at the skate park and Casey’s is spending time with his little sister, Irma left for animecon. What in the hell am I supposed to do? As I laid on my bed with my arms spread out I hear a knock at my window I tilted my head and saw Leo right outside my window. 

Changing to a position so that now I was on my knees, I started moving  towards my window and opening it. “What are you doing here?” 

“When I talked to you on the phone it sounded like you were bored” Sweet Jesus yes my savior. 

“Whatcha got planned?” I looked to him not knowing why I asked since I had reached the point of boredom that I would watch grass grow and paint dry.

“There’s a cool new movie out I kind of wanted to know if you would like to see it?”  He scratch his cheek.

“Sure just let me change” I went over to my closest pushing away the huge pile of clothing on the floor from my sort of recent dress up party I was having by myself (well I was dressing up with a Nightwatcher doll Irma made me but, still technically by myself). Looking through what little was in my closet I made sure to push my Mistress Knight (Pretty clever right? I know) costume out of sight wouldn’t want Leo to find out he’s a party pooper so to speak.

Eh this outfit will do I picked a Avengers t-shirt and jeans, I was just about to change when Leo shouted. “____!” Oh right he’s still here.

“Sorry” I went to my room bathroom and quickly changed, I popped out of the bathroom like Kusco.“I’m ready” 

“Great let’s go”  I grabbed my keys and followed him out. It didn’t take long for us to get to the theaters and get our tickets.

The hard part was finding good seats and boy was it out but, eventually we found some (praise the walls) and quickly grabbed them. 

I sat waiting for the movie after so many commercials it started and I watched it intensely, couldn’t help it the movie hit me hard in the feels that I had to wipe away tears. I felt Leo grab my hand as to cheer me up which I was very thankful for.

Soon it was over and we got up and left. “It was so good, I’m so getting it when it comes out”  I said bursting with joy. “Oh maybe we can re-watch it with the others this time”

“Alright but, don’t give away that we already saw it” Leo held a finger to his lips. “It’s going to be our secret, I kind of promised the guys we’d see it together” I swear he looked like Sebastian when he did that.

“My lips are sealed”  I winked, bringing a smile on his face. 

After that we walked in silence as he lead us all the way back to the lair, once there we saw a note saying that Splinter and Donnie went out but, at different times probably for more tea and parts is my guess.  

  
I turned to him asking what next? I am still bored and don’t want to go home. “We could spar if you want?”

“Sure” We went to the dojo side of the lair and got into our fighting stances.  “Ready?” I nodded as his face turned more focus.  
None of us made a move as we waited for the other but, I couldn’t wait any longer so I broke throwing the first punch which he easily dodged tossing a kick my way, I did my best to block but, as I did so he elbowed me in the back.

Causing me to hunch over a little more when I recovered I went in for another hit this time actually getting him.

This process of him landing hits and me giving a few of my own went on until he tackled me ending the fight when I clearly became in no position to fight back. 

The two of us were panting with our chest moving in and out. “I think I did pretty goo-” Leo kissed me smack on the lips causing my eyes to widen and since my mouth was open his tongue went straight on in, I was a little to shock to kiss back or that’s what I first thought until I felt my tongue moving along with his encouraging him to do more.

His hands roamed around my body turning me on (which I really don’t think is hard), my nipples were clearly poking through my clothing which he felt and decided to stop to play with, a moan went from my mouth to his due to his lips still being on mine.

I felt him lifting the shirt along with my sports bra, breaking the kiss so that he my place his lips on the harden bud moving the other hand to the lonely one longing for some attention.

I got tired of messing with his hair so I sled my hands slowly down his body moving them to his cock and started rubbing it through the fabric.

He moan on to my breast which felt good not just the vibration but, just that I was making him moan being the cause of it is something that fills me with joy much like when Donnie was moaning uncontrollably.

I wanted to hear more, I stuck my hand in to feel it better and in hopes of increasing his pleasure. Jerking as he started moaning more and after a while he came breathing on my neck with his hot breath. It turned me on even more.

Leo started pulling down my pants and underwear before he licked my lower region, wiggling his tongue as he reach one hand up to my breast fondling it. “Ah~” I thrust my hips into it wanting him to go as deep as his tongue could go, to feel that warm wet muscle of his reach my very core.

It soon became too much for me and I climaxed, Leo licked it all up before sitting up a bit on his knees as he took in more of my panting form.

As I lied on my back head towards the ceiling I could see Leo blushing as he look to be thinking something over before actually saying it. “I-…I would like to take this further”

“I-if that’s alright with you?” I smiled at him as I used my fingers to  spread my hole open. “It’s fine by me” He took ahold of his cock guiding it towards my hole gently but, not as gently as Donnie.

  
Before pushing himself in, I used my legs to warp around him wanting him in even more as I moan. “You can move” He nodded rocking his hips back and forth.

As I tried moving into it more clenching down on him when he hit the right spots, he grab my hips moving me to both of our liking before siting me on his lap leaning back a bit.

Pushing upwards, I was really loving this position mostly cause I loved the view I got on his face it just look so nice from this angle.

It kinda reminded me of when I first saw him, I knew I had a crush on him the moment I saw him but, never thought that I would be doing this with him,kind of gives me this 'feeling' that I didn't know that I would be having. I pulled Leo closer bringing myself to his neck placing kisses all over it which I think he likes his dick would twitch funny with each one I placed and his arms would tighten around me.

“I’m close” He said as I nodded. “Me too” I kissed him on the lips as our tongues moved around one another it wasn’t until I suck on his then I felt something warm in me causing mines to arrive. “ahhhh~” 

We both moan though his a weird sound due to me having his tongue.  
“I think I hear Mikey” I look at Leo.

“How often does he come in here?”

“Only to put away his skate board……” I nodded before looking to where he places it.

“Get dressed” His head snapped to where I was looking before doing as I said.

Luckily Mikey didn’t figure out what we did despite the ‘strange’ smell he said that he was smelling be taking a sniff at himself and shrugging.

Once he left the room Leo and I release a sigh of relief. “I better head home” 

“Not before you clean the dojo” Splinter said from by the door. “And clean it well” We blush knowing that he knows as he walked away.

“I may have forgotten that he was still here” Leo’s face turn redder.

“You might want to remember that for next time” He perk up.

“Next time?” I smirk.

“Did you think that I would be satisfied with just one go?” I tsk. “You own me a few more times” 

I turn my head away. “Maybe even more” I didn’t hear him walk over to me but, I  did feel the kiss he place on my cheek.

“As many as you like” He went to go get the cleaning supplies. 

‘You know that I’m going to want to take advantage of that’ I shook my head and waited for him to return.

~During your love-making~

I got back from a contest with the prize in my hand and the moment I opened the door I was bombed with familiar sounds I’ve heard before coming from the dojo. One of the moans was clearly ____ no doubt about it but, the other I didn’t know. I quietly headed towards it trying to see just which bastard made their move?

When I got there, there was already a slight opening big enough for me to peak through and I saw just who it was. Leo that prick should have known that it would be him.

I frowned my brows before walking away  towards my room to plan out my move there was no way this was going to stop me.

**________**   
** Yes I get bored easily like the mc in this little fic but, the only difference is when I’m bored I write, read or edit which mc isn’t really into except for reading but, she read all the books she owns and doesn’t feel like re-reading them. **   
**She might have gotten to addicted to the crime fighting which is why when nothing goes on she gets bored a lot easier.**


	3. Raph

**I can just feel that his won’t be easy**  
 **I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely lemon that was brought to you by hentaifangirl69 sponsored by pervertedthoughts.org which was made possible by viewers like you .**  
 **________**  

I happily hum as I skipped into the lair and like before it's almost empty of life besides Donnie’s who was still lock up in his room not wanting to be bother until finished with whatever he’s working on. Must really be something if it’s taking this long and he wants no one in there.

Seeing no reason to be here I was going to leave until I hear cursing in Raph’s room feeling excited that he was here. I rush towards his room and burst open the door to find him in his Nightwatcher outfit.  
   
“Sweet we can go patrol” He waved his finger back and forth.

“You aren’t in costume and I don’t feel like waiting” He put on his helmet and was about to leave but, stop when I said something that caught his interest.

“Oh come on I’ll do anything” He tilt his head slightly.

“Anything?” I nodded.

“Go sat there and close your eyes ” I look at the bed and saw on his nightstand a marker so I knew exactly what he was planning but, I  did as told anyway I don’t think he would draw anything too stupid plus it wasn’t permanent. “Okay”

“And don’t open until I say so” Yup definitely going to draw on my face, I sat down awaiting the marker but, instead felt cold metal go around my wrist.

Opening my eyes I look at the metal cuffs around my wrist. “Hey! What the hell Raph?”

“Tch you didn’t listen” He crossed his arms shaking his head.

“Yeah real sorry about that now un-cuff me” I pulled on it.

“Mmm no” He smirked. “You broke your word so now you must be punished” He walked over to me and kissed me before I could say anything about it.

He was pretty rough with his kisses not holding back at all, I use my one free hand to ‘feel’ him up trying to find the key and before he pulled away I felt a smirk. “Looking for those” He jerk his head towards his bag and sure as day they were there.

“Damn it” I cursed.

“Nice try though idiot really love your groping” He teased.

“Of course a perv like you would”

“Says the perv that felt me up”

“Says the perv that enjoyed” 

“Fake enjoyed” 

“Tell that to jr” He look down and blushed. 

“Well if you’re the cause for it then it’s only fair that you take care of it right?” He kissed me again taking hold of my hand ‘forcing’ it to rub him.

He was really getting hard, once I was doing it the way he liked it he remove his hand and put it too much better use as he rubbed my vagina through my clothes.

I could feel myself getting wetter as he sled it into my pants and started toying with my folds. He stopped kissing me and went to my neck biting the flesh that was there.

I tried my best to thrust into his fingers as he slip them in doing all sorts of things and just when I was about to cum he stopped.

I whine in protest. “You haven’t really earned it yet” 

“Raph seriously come on” I bitched.

“That eager huh?” He nodded to himself. “Good then you won’t mind giving jr a more homier feeling?” He zipped down his pants and out came his dick bigger than Donnie’s and Leo’s.

“What do you want me to do with him?” He smirked.

“I think he wants a kiss from the annoying princess” I lean over kissing the tip which made it twitch before slightly licking it around. “Ahh~” 

I took it a bit in my mouth toying with him but, he clearly didn’t like that as he forced more into me and started moving my head.

I really like how rough he was being it was a nice change from how gentle the others are and I honestly always felt that I would be the type to like it more harder done and today it was proven right.

I felt Raph twitch before cumming a butt load in my mouth I swallowed as much as I could before wiping my mouth.

“Good I’d say that earn you a reward” He told me to spread my legs as I did, pulling down my pants I lift my legs so he could take them all the way off.

“It’s so wet” He licked. “Tastes kinda of sweet” He stuck his tongue inside wiggling it as I moan but, he quickly covered my mouth.

“Do you want Donnie to hear you like last time?” I shook my head.

“Wait how do you know he heard?” I was curious and a bit worried he saw Donnie and I.

“He asked once you left, I told him that we were just wrestling”  Oh thank god our stories matched.

“Now be more quiet or no reward” I nodded as he resume to going back to what he was doing.

I bit my finger trying to hold back but, honestly he was better than I thought he would be I could barely hold it. But, thankfully I pulled through until I came.

Raph placed me more on the bed lining up his penis. “Brace yourself ” was the barley a warning he gave before completely jamming himself inside and not giving any time to adjust.

The bed shook uncontrollably with he thrust Raph took and it was getting pretty loud me wonder if he care about his earlier warning anymore.

After a while he flipped me over to doggy-style and started pounding into me that way. I’m ashame to admit this but, it was getting to a point where I could feel drool coming from my mouth.

I moan out in surprise when Raph suddenly started biting all up and down my back leaving marks I’m sure of it.

This was becoming too much to bare and I soon came but, he didn’t look finished as he kept on going merciless.

One hand reached over pinching my nipples. “ah~” 

I felt him twitching and soon came inside. “Ahh~”  

After god knows how long of me panting I finally asked if he could take the cuffs off. “Not until after round 2”

“What? I’m tired” I whine.

“Too bad we still got a few more rounds”  He smirked before resuming this time back door.

I don’t know how long we were at I just know that I didn’t even want to patrol afterwards I just spent the day sleeping until he came back saying that April told him that my mom wanted me home ASAP so I rushed all the way there.

~With Raph~  
While she’s going to have one hell of a time hiding my markings. I smirked as I started punching my punching bag before spotting Spike. “Oh forgot that you were here…” The Little Turtle looked at me for a bit.  
I shrugged eh who is he going to tell?

  
  
**________**   
**Okay I wasn’t too good with this but, hopefully it’s still somewhat enjoyable**


	4. Mikey

**Nickname: (N/n)**  
I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely lemon that was brought to you by hentaifangirl69 sponsored by pervertedthoughts.org which was made possible by viewers like you.  
_________   
Okay seriously hardly anyone as been at the lair until it’s time to for them to rest, every time I call they are busy doing one thing or another it’s been making me a bit sad. 

I sat down on their coach resting my face in my palms until all a sudden a loud hi came from out of nowhere.  “Ahhh” I jumped pushing back and fell back.

“Whoa sorry dude” Mikey help me up.

“It’s fine but, please don’t do that again” I tried to strengthen out my clothes.

“No promises dude you look super funny falling back like that” He chuckled but, stopped before looking kind of confused. “Hey what are you doing here anyway?”

“I came here in hopes of finding one of you guys here” I explained. “What about you… besides you living here? Any special reason”

“I left your gift here” He clasped his hands over his mouth. “Opps”

“My….gift” He nodded before mumbling (if you could call it that). “Cats out of the bag” He look to me with bright eyes.

“I got you something for your birthday” Mikey said cheerfully as he got closer to my face. “Do you want to see what it is?” His eyes shining bright as he jumped up and down on his tip toes excitedly awaiting my reply. “Uh sure?” A wide smile was thus smacked on his face as he pulled me into his unbelievably  messy room and brought something out from his bed only to toss it when it wasn’t the desired item.

While he was busy looking for whatever my gift was I busied myself by looking at the mess on his floor. A rather colorful looking mini book that was messily handmade by the looks of it caught my eyes.   
April’s need for investigating must have rubbed off on me for my hand subconsciously made a grab for it, reading the cover it had my name on it. ‘Well that’s technically an invite to read it right? *the hell it is*’  looking through it I noticed that it was Mikey’s hand writing of ideas on what to get me for my birthday. One page mentioned something about free smooches kiss card but, it was poorly scratched then one about offering him.

Before I could completely process it a girlish scream came from Mikey has he quickly snatched it from me. “You’re not supposed to read that yo” He clutched it to his chest.

“Sorry April might have rubbed off on me” I scratched my cheek avoiding eye contact before glancing back at him and he was definitely avoiding my gaze as well, blushing redder than any shade of red I know which was quite cute I can’t think of a time I’ve seen Mikey this quiet or embarrassed. 

“You know….” I paused thinking about what I was about to say and if I should I mean Donnie, Leo, Raph and now Mikey I probably shouldn’t be doing this sure we never discussed that what we did that means we are now in a relationship so it’s fine right? Looking back at Mikey he was definitely awaited for me to continue so I did.

Clearing my throat I spoke once again finishing my sentences. “I don’t mind those free smooches and the last part of the page” I could feel my face burning up as I felt completely nervous, I mean I probably read it wrong maybe he might it as in he’d do what I want for a day and nothing more. He is innocently naïve like that. 

“Really?” His face lit up while still maintaining the red hue on his cheeks. 

I nodded my head, after doing this with three guys you’d think that I would be more use to this by now.  Mikey lean close to my face and this time not for the same reason as he was earlier but, so that he may kiss my lips.  
It started off sweet and innocent enough before turning into something much more, he now wanted his tongue to enter my mouth which I thought about denying for fun but, decided not to do that just yet.

Allowing him to enter I happily welcomed him to my mouth, letting him explore to his heart’s content. I released a moan here and there as he now started foundling my breast.

Slowly we moved it to the bed which I took the top position and started toying with parts of him that I  could get my hands on while kissing and biting his neck.  
My hands went to things like his hair, nipples, little Mikey Jr nothing was safe from their grasp and it all made him a cute moaning mess.  
 Moving back to his lips my lower half was grinding on little Mikey making it real stiff pulling away to where nothing but, a string of saliva was connecting us. 

Looking down towards the tent in his pants I smirked before leaning to his ear to whisper. “ Think he’s ready” I nibble his lobe before unzipping his pants and pulling them down getting a nice view of his GL boxer’s.

‘Cute’ I could see a little stain of pre-cum on them as I pull them down there was definitely some on his tip.

Licking it slowly I got a taste of it, a bit sweeter than what I’m use to it tasting like possibly due to the pineapple juice I’ve seen him jug down.

He grabbed ahold of the sheets when I started taking in more of him before moving his hands to my head as I started bobbing, my tongue would tease the tip here and there as I cradled his balls causing him to twitch.

A few more bobbing before he climax in my mouth, I pulled back swallowing as he panted. “Ready for the main course?” 

“You bet” I smiled at how happy he seems about this, we completely got undressed as I made sure to hide the bite marks Raph left all over my back.  
Slightly afraid that if Mikey saw he would asked about them, once any remaining clothing were off I pushed Mikey back on to the bed claiming my top position as I hovered myself over him getting ready to slip it in until a pair of hands grabbed ahold of my hips slamming me down. “Mikey!” I shouted as he already started moving his hips.

“Sorry I couldn’t wait any longer” I rolled my eyes as I shook my head.  ‘Should have known’

I made sure to try to match his rhythm but he was going at it in a faster pace than Raph making it harder for me to keep up.

Soon enough he flip me over to where he was on top. “I think I like this position better”  He smiled as he looked down at me, he was staring at my bouncing breast for a while before putting one of my nipples in his mouth gently biting and using his tongue to roll it around.

All while hitting that g-spot. “Ah~” I placed my hands on his hair as I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him as close as possible. “Mikey~ I think I’m” Before I could finish he bit down a little too hard while hitting that g-spot just right.

Which made me cum with him not far behind, releasing his milky white cream inside me. I could feel my sweat fall off of my body as my chest moved up and down. 

It took me awhile to notice but, Mikey was still pretty hard inside me. “Your still good to go?” He asked looking at me with his eyes hoping for a yes.

“I guess I could go one more round ” I held my arms open for him as he lean down to give me a kissing this type denying him entrance, he made a hmm sound before toying with my nipples as I suspect that he would which made it easier for me to keep my mouth shut. 

If I hadn’t had my eyes closed I probably would have noticed that little gleam he got in his eyes before he pulled out then slammed right back in making the bed shake a lot.

Not suspecting him to go as hard as he is my mouth flew right open giving him a chance to slip it in. ‘Okay you got in but, will you win?’ Our tongues fought and we were both determine not to lose.

In the end I won so I got to explore his mouth, wiggling my tongue, massaging his, exploring spot my pink little muscle could find.

But, even though I won our battle of tongues it didn’t mean he let up on my lower region. Breaking free from the kiss he moved over to my neck as I filled the room with some moans to go with those squeaking sounds made from the bed.

As he drew near he lift my legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper while never missing a beat I quickly came before him again not long though did he follow. Pulling out this time and cumming on my stomach.

If you thought we were sweaty before we top that now, my eyes were getting ready to close but, a loud ring from Mikey’s phone put a stop to it. “Yo? Oh hey Leo sup?” I couldn’t hear what they were talking about but, Mikey’s eyes widen Leo said something to him.

“Oh uh right, you see I had a bit of trouble finding it but,I finally did and will be over soon” He was about to hang up but stopped when Leo spoke up again. 

“No I haven’t seen Casey” He looked at bit confused before nodding. “Will do Leo” He jumped out of the bed quickly grabbing his underwear and other clothing.

Once they were on he grabbed my present and was about to leave before stopping and telling me to get ready as well.

He seem to be in a real rush how could I tell you ask? Well I kind of got the idea when he kept screaming hurry up for the pass couple of minutes and when I was he quickly grabbed my arm pulling me along with him as he securely had my gift tucked safely under his arm.

When we got to the exit he pulled the lever to open the door and right outside looking like they were about to enter was Casey. “Oh hey Mikey” His eyes cut to me for a quick second . “And ____” 

“The others are waiting for you two back at April’s grandmother place you know?” Casey pointed behind him, I shook my head while Mikey nodded. 

“Sorry I left this here so I head to double back” Mikey explained as Casey turned to me. 

“I have no idea as to wha-” Ohhhhhhhh I am so freaking slow they are.

“Doesn’t matter let’s go red’s waitin for ya” Casey jerked his head as Mikey started pulling me along again following after Casey.

After walking 20 minutes we arrived at April’s grandmother’s old antique shop, looking rather dark which only confirm all that I was thinking. 

Opening the back door the lights were flick on as everyone jumped out shouting surprise, April being the first. “Happy birthday ____!” She smiled as she took in my appearance it turned into a rather confused one. “Why is your hair and your clothes all messy?”  Casey also looked at me for a response.

“I received quite the scare when I arrived at the lair from Mikey” I only give part of the reasons about why I look like such a mess, I wasn’t ready to mention any of what I did especially now. 

I wasn’t sure if she brought it but, I was willing to fake believe she did since she didn’t press on like she usually does. “Should have known that he would have fooled around before bringing you here” I blushed at the fooled around part before trying to get rid of it. “Anyway time for cake” April pushed me towards the cake with candles on top. 

Casey was the one who lit them up for me to blow out, making my wish that I was aware wouldn’t come true. April gathered everyone next to me around the cake before snapping a pic.

One by one I opened my presents I did Donnie’s first it was the invention he was working on before I really loved it.  
It was a cute looking robot dressed like a maid so pretty easy to guess what it’s for. “Thank you Donnie” I gave him a hug which made him stiffen a bit before hugging back. “Uh no problem, I remember you talking to April about how messy your room been getting lately” I thought April and I were alone when talking about that.  
“You were there?” His eyes widen as he started sweating buckets so he quickly grabbed Leo pulling him over then pushing him in front in between the two of us. “Uh Leo’s turn” Donnie quickly bolted for the coach to sit down as he clutched his head mumbling something. 

We stared at Donnie for a bit before Leo looked back at me. “Uh here’s your present” His was a special edition star trek DVD box set I had my eyes on for the longest time. “Thank you Leo” He nodded.

“No problem, I look forward to watching it with you” He smiled before going over towards Donnie who had calmed down by now.   
Raph then came up next quickly dropped off his present into my hands impatiently awaiting me to open it. His present was a new fighting game I been wanting to get my hands on, I’ve talked about playing against him when I got it since I saw the first trailer. “It arrived in stores already?!” I was sure that it wasn’t coming out for a two more months. “There was this stupid contest, the winner would get it early” He explained.

“Aw you went through all that for me?” I jumped him giving him the biggest hug ever. “Wha? No I-I was entering anyway but, didn’t want the game” He was obviously lying.

“Well thank you anyway” I pulled back and he quickly went off next to join Leo and Donnie. Mikey quickly bounced over excited for me to open his, the excitement he had was bringing a smile to my face as I opened his. It was a Sephiroth figure. “Oh my gosh thanks Mikey” I hugged him and he quickly hugged back.

We must have hugged for pretty long cause soon Irma and Casey pulled us apart saying that it’s their turn. Mikey went to his brothers as I got back to opening everyone’s present, I really enjoyed all that they got me but, it did make me wonder how was I going to take it all home? Maybe one of them can help me?  

Eh I’ll think about it later time to get back to the party. It went on for three hours before we decided it was enough time for us to go.

I went over to  (Your choice) and asked if they could help me carry my presents home, they said yes and walked me home with my presents we had a fairly nice chat on the way there before saying goodbye. 

_______  
 **Boom done might do more character (if asked) but, they probably won’t be cannon to the rest of the one shots like the boys were.**

 


End file.
